High raise business or apartment complexes typically use a pressure booster pump to increase the pressure of the water coming into the building from a city's water supply. Valves are incorporated into hydraulic systems that utilize pressure booster pumps to control the flow of water by reacting to changes in the system and automatically opening or closing in response to variable pressure flow. Space and flow efficiency are some of the concerns with a typical pressure booster pump system.